


its just me.

by mushroomcow69



Series: t's projection hurt/comfort:) [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kisses, M/M, definitelyjustprojection, protectivedream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomcow69/pseuds/mushroomcow69
Summary: definitely just a projection shot of george having flashbacks n dream comforting him:)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: t's projection hurt/comfort:) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073444
Comments: 9
Kudos: 371
Collections: MCYT





	its just me.

George's fingers ran softly up and down his ankles as he curled into himself, head resting into his knees. His mind raced behind his eyelids, seeing only black and white flashes, far too rapid to make anything else out. Moonlight shone gently through the half covered window onto the rough fabric of his couch. He thought nothing of the moonlight, the soft white rays eclipsed by the dark memories racing through his head. He let out a shaky breath, trying to focus on the feeling of his fingertips dragging across his shins. The sad attempt at grounding proved futile, George only found himself sinking deeper into the floor.

As he breathed, he could feel another hand on him. On his waist, running up his thighs, pinning him down. He quickly reached to grab the phantom hand, only to fall through it onto his own untouched skin. He sighed another shaky breath, this one sharp and feeble as he squinted his eyes closed hard enough to erase everything around him. Finally looking up from his now red knees, George could see a face looking down at him. Back before he could fight it, George could feel the hands again, this time running up his sides, pulling at his hair. He shuddered and crawled deeper into himself, the ball he had positioned into getting impossibly smaller.

It's not real.

He's not here. 

Then why can I still feel him on me?

A small creak sounded through the silent apartment, passing through George without a flinch of acknowledgment. He barely even heard the bedroom door open, the white noise in his ears taking up any space left for it. He roughly registered that someone was walking towards him, but wasn't present enough to know who it was. 

The soft footsteps halted at the couch, a small sigh echoing from behind it. 

"Bad tonight?" Came Dream's unmistakable voice, husky and quiet from sleep. 

George could only nod feebly, his head unmoved from between his knees.

Dream gently walked up to George, looking at the small, exhausted, vulnerable man in front of him before ever so cautiously sitting on the couch. The blonde slowly reached out his hand, softly resting it on his boyfriend's shoulder, fingers rubbing small circles into the soft fabric that had grown damp from sweat.

At Dream's touch, George sharply flinched backwards, retreating further into himself and quickly inhaling a shallow gasp. 

"Hey, hey, hey," Dream's kind voice came, laced with concern and sadness, "It's just me. Just me, George."

The smaller man looked up from his knees, Dream inhaling sharply at the tears pooling in the brunette's eyes. George's eyebrows furrowed upwards at the sight of his boyfriend, letting out a choked sigh of relief before practically collapsing into the taller's arms, chest heaving.

Dream's arms jumped to hold the boy's back, squeezing tightly as he cried. 

"You're safe. You're safe baby."

George raised his head to look into green eyes, tears flowing down his cheeks as his pupils widened with affection. Dream gently brought his face towards George's, bringing their foreheads together before softly kissing him. The blonde could taste the saltwater on George's lips as he felt the other desperately return the kiss, his fingers moving to grip Dream's shirt in a fist as he softly shook.

Without moving his face from George's, Dream swiftly pulled the boy towards him, George disconnecting from the kiss and burrowing his face into Dream's chest, the smell of pine and vanilla pushing out any lingering memories. Dream ran his fingers through George's hair, twisting the locks gently and rubbing his other thumb into the smaller boy's shoulder in comforting ups and downs.

Slowly but surely, Dream felt the other's breath slow, his head falling further against his boyfriend's chest as he fell into a shallow sleep. Dream never moved his fingers from George's shoulder, still rubbing the soft ups and downs as he gently kissed the brit's forehead before resting his head on the other's and letting out a content sigh.


End file.
